inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 19: A God Awakens
Universe Series Characters #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Universe Eleven Episode 19: A God Awakens "Mada mada! I can still keep going!" Isamu said fiercely. "You're going overboard, nii-chan!" Jun said, and when he was about to stop him, Isamu said, "Don't come!" "Demo...!" And then Hideyoshi said, "He said, 'Don't come.' Look at his eyes." So Jun looked, and he was shocked. His eyes were filled with determination... and somehow off. It didn't look like the original nii-chan he knew so well. "Nii-chan..." Then Hideyoshi said, "His eyes are telling us to keep going." Then Isamu said, "What are you waiting for?! Haiyaku!" "All right, all right." Yu said. Then he used Dark Ray against Isamu, and then he yelled, "GODDOO HANDDDOOO Z!!! ....AHHHH!!!!" And then he collapsed to the ground. "Not... not yet...!" He said, determined. "I need to get stronger!" And then he got up painfully. "I'm going to master this! One more time! Please!" Then Hideyoshi nodded. Then they got to the position of Ice Sword. "Hey, isn't that going a bit overboard?!" Ryoko said, astonished. "GODDOO HANDDO Z!!!!!! .....AHHHH!!!" And then he fell face flat on the floor. "Come on, let's take a break." "No." "Nii-chan, stop being so stubborn!" Jun said, in a serious tone. "Jun. I swore to fulfill our promise. We're... we're not ending here!" Then he looked at them, and said, "Please, guys. I need your help." "Well, he said it." Yu said, winking. "All right." Hideyoshi said. "Minna!" Isamu said, happily, "Thank you!" Then he got up and said, "Koi!" And then the others said, "I can't just stand there and watch you train. Let us help too!" "Of course!" Then they all trained for several hours until Isamu was injured severely. Then Isamu said, "One... more... time...!" And then he collapsed, slipping into unconciousness. Fifteen minutes later. "Nii-chan?" Then Isamu came to. Then he got up painfully but got back down again. "Nii-chan, please, don't be reckless. Why won't you relax a little?!" "We're going to the finals!" "I know that, but do you really want to injure yourself before we go there?! That won't be worth it!" "Shut up, Jun!" "Hey, he's right." Nobu said. "Not you too, Nobu?" "I learned from my lesson when I jumped like that in our last match." Oshiro said. "Guys, don't you want to win?!" "Of course, we'd help you as much as we can, but the thing is, you can't get injured severely before a match just to master God Hand Z." "It really is a god technique..." Masanori said. "How about we rest a little, Isamu?" Hideyoshi said. "No." "Isamu, we all know you're a guy who's not gonna listen. But for the sake of winning, we'll rest for a day and continue all you want for the rest of the week. Deal?" "No deal." Then he got up painfully and went to the Goalkeeper Station. Then they all sighed. "I guess no's a no." Then they got up and followed him, and saw him training on his own. "Please, guys." Isamu said, in a begging tone. "Let me at least master this technique." "All right... if you're so determined..." Hideyoshi said, sighing. "Let me help." Oshiro said, going up as a midfielder. "You've never been in a midfielder position though, Oshiro-kun!" Ryota said. "Well, it's always a nice thing to try something new." "Well, I guess." "Here I come, Isamu!" "Yeah! Bring it, Oshiro!" Then Oshiro smiled devilishly, and touched his scarf and said, "It's my turn." Then he dribbled the ball up front to where Isamu is, and yelled, "SPACCEEE ZONEEE!!!" And then he disappeared and reappeared and leaving Isamu no time to react, he kicked the ball in the goal. "Unless you can defeat my Space Zone, I doubt you'll ever master your God Hand Z." Oshiro said, walking away. "Sugoi!" Isamu said, fired up. "I always knew your Space Zone was amazing, but I never knew it could be this challenging! Now I'm even more fired up to master God Hand Z!" Then Oshiro smiled. Then Isamu said, "Yarou ze, minna!" Preview of Episode 20: The God Technique I'm Isamu Sato, and I have yet to master my God Hand Z. It is a really difficult technique to master, but I will do it with the help of my friends! I have sworn to my parents that we will be the winners of the Japan Nationals and whatever tournament comes next! We must be number one! But if I want to be the best, I must master God Hand Z first and defeat Chaos Eleven! How will we ever manage?! Next on Universe Series! The God Technique!